User talk:Zeldafan777
Welcome! Congratulations on starting NowGamer Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse . HELP! Hi guys, I'm Zeldafan777 and I'm the founder of NowGamer Wiki. If you need any help just say so. Z£L/)A FAN 777 08:28, September 5, 2010 (UTC)ZF777 Discussion Top 10 Games ever Vote Here. Just say the game you want to see at No.1.! Shortlist 1. Super Mario Galaxy 2 2. Halo Reach More to come! You can also decide whose the best on the forum. Your Main Page Sugest a topic for the main page here. Yo Currently your wiki is unassociated with any topic. As seen here I recommend you request being linked with Game Industry, to gain more membership. I'm not totally sure how to do that, but I think in may help. If you need me, my wiki's here. Geniusguy445 (talk) "Christmas is here. Presents are near. To only me. Waluigi!" 22:47, December 20, 2011 (UTC)